Un Roi comme ?
by Toundra
Summary: La guerre est terminée, mais Legolas est désespéré. Il est seul, mais une aide arrivera...


Un Roi comme...

Bouger était devenu si dur! L'elfe voulut se relever une énième fois, mais il ne trouva que la douleur comme appui. L guerre était fini… Ils avaient vaincu! Mais Aragorn… La dernière fois où Legolas avait vu le roi de Minas Tirith, ce dernier se trouvait sous les pieds d'un affreux Troll. Était-il tombé? S'il s'approchait de la porte, trouverait-il des restes, des vêtements déchirés? Trouverait-il… Un frisson le parcourut… Pourquoi était-il seul? Ils l'avaient abandonné! Legolas ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts. Il ne sentait plus son cœur également, pétrifié par l'oubli de ses prétendus amis.

Alors qu'il désespérait de plus en plus, qu'il n'osait plus porter l'espoir de revoir un jour ses amis et alliés, une brise réconfortante se leva. Legolas n'osa même pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de chasser cette main bienfaitrice sur son front. Un homme apparemment fort le prit délicatement par le bras et l'amena à quelque part. L'elfe blond ne sentait plus ses pieds. Vite, on le déshabilla et il n'éprouva aucune gêne. Seule la chaleur d'une couverture contre lui l'importait. Peu à peu, une autre source de bienfaisance apparut. On le massait, tentait de le réchauffer. Des lèvres se posèrent sur ses doigts bleus, sur ses pieds gelés. Un doux frisson parcourut le prince elfe alors qu'il crut reconnaître son amour… Pourquoi la guerre devait-il les réunir? Autour de lui, il ne vit que brume, que fumée et que tentures riches. Mais les lèvres sur ses doigts, sur ses mains lui faisaient tout oublier. Une main s'occupa de son torse alors que l'autre tentait désespérément de lui faire ouvrir les yeux davantage. Hélas, Legolas n'avait plus la force.

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres alors que les lèvres revinrent. Plus douces, plus pressantes, comme si elles étaient sûres du trépas de l'elfe. Le visage descendit sur le torse du blessé, se déroba au regard éteint du jeune homme. Les mains effleurèrent ses hanches, le firent gémir davantage. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien voir? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un rideau noir se forme peu à peu autour de lui? plus opaque, plus sombre! Un désespoir le prit alors que Legolas tentait de bouger ses mains, pour rencontrer les cheveux de son bienfaiteur, de son amant. Mais il ne rencontra que du vide, que de l'air! La bouche descendit encore plus, frôla le membre de l'elfe qui se cabra, plus de réflexe que d'autre chose. On le fit languir, le fit gémir alors que les mains remontaient vers sa gorge, vers sa bouche à lui. Un torse s'appuya contre le sien alors qu'un organe se frottait contre le sien. Quels étaient ces méthodes pour guérir un homme? Peut-être ne guérira-t-il jamais? Mais il n'avait plus mal. Legolas ne sentait plus rien, sinon ce besoin pressant dans son bas ventre. Il n'avait conscience que de ce sang qui bouillonnait, prêt à tout faire exploser.

Un doigt accrocha sa lèvre, s'infiltra dans sa bouche. La langue de l'elfe ne put s'empêcher de le lécher, de l'humidifier. Avait-il conscience de ce qu'il faisait? Peut-être pas. Peut-être que oui. Avait-il conscience de ce doigt qui descendait, toujours plus loin sur son corps? On le titilla, à l'endroit qu'il réservait à Aragorn. Un cri muet le surprit alors qu'il se cabrait davantage sous cette intrusion étrange. Les baisers reprirent doucement, tendrement sur son membre dressé et des mouvements de va et vient lui firent plaisir. Un plaisir étrange alors que l'étrangeté se retirait pour remplacer un sexe chaud et déjà humide. Legolas gémit de douleur sous l'entrée brusque, ne pouvait crier davantage, manquant terriblement de force. Un grognement se fit au-dessus de lui alors que le bienfaiteur de l'elfe commençait des petits mouvements, autant sur son organe qu'en lui. Un défoulement. Une lumière. Et une rivière qui coula, autant dans son corps qu'à l'extérieur…

Il n'eut que brume et que plaisir, qu'afflouement de sang et de gémissement. Legolas ne se souvenait plus de rien alors qu'un regard mystérieux et gris se posait fréquemment sur lui. Cette aventure n'avait fait qu'entamer de multiples rencontres, de multiples nuits, où un bandeau se fermait toujours sur ses yeux. Mais les oreilles de l'elfe reconnurent la voix de son _premier _et il apprit à voir avec elles. À voir le visage d'un roi au-dessus de lui. Perpétuellement. Dans ses rêves, dans sa guérison…


End file.
